theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash McLarson
Article may contain spoilers. Crash McLarson is the bassist for The Aquabats. He is one of two founding members of the band still in the line-up. He uses his emotionally-based super size to fight crime - when he's not too scared of his own shadow, that is. Appearance Crash is the biggest of The Aquabats, both in height and weight. He is pretty muscular, but in a real way, not a body builder way. He usually has a shaved head under his Anti-negativity helmet, but his eyebrows are red, alluding to his heritage as a McLarson. Bio Personality Origin Cartoon Powers Super Strength Super Size Relationships The Aquabats ManAnt Scary Things Crash is easily frightened by scary things, and usually states that "I hate ______" when he's afraid of it. This list includes: *Ghosts *Mummies *Snails *Thingies *Cinnamon on the cocoa Oddly enough, Crash is not afraid of zombies. Chad Larson Chad brings punk rock fury to the band, as his background dips deep into the early eighties LA punk rock scene. Until they broke up in 1997, he was the bassist for B.H.R. (Which stands for different things depending on who you ask.) Chad is a professional electrician and lives with his wife and four kids in Huntington Beach, CA Pre Super-Show Crash plays bass and and is currently one of the only two remaining founding members. However, in the very, very early days of the band, he played trombone. He is considered second in command of the band by some. He is the strongest of the Aquabats and can smash any foe with his punk rock fists. Also, he can grow larger... a bit. History Crash McLarson, the most punk rock bass playing super hero known to man, began his quest to fight evil and be in a rock and roll band at an early age. Now a little older, Crash is the muscle behind the band and the man most likely to break something wether you want him to or not. Crash has a special power to grow large which although may be a great asset to the band in battle, has not yet really been mastered by Crash and can happen at awkward times. It seems to work the best when Crash is emotional about something and gets upset which can happen at awkward times. Crash is a fierce fighter and is very loyal to his band mates when push comes to shove. Crash can sometimes be a little lazy and over confident and at times, a bit of a bull in a china shop but always means well and is a great friend to the band and their fans. Crash is also the most emotional Aquabat and can burst into tears and grow 50 feet tall at any given time. Crash's Big Family * Freight Train McLarson Info Vital Statistics Real Name: Crash McLarson Occupation: Lumberjack, Pediatric psychologist Place Of Birth: The Highlands, Aquabania Known Relatives: The McLarsons Group Affiliation: The Aquabats, B.H.R., The Immortals, Diet Cokes Anonymous, The Cracklin' Oat Bran Mailing List Height: 6'8" Weight: 250 lbs. of SOLID Muscle! Eyes: Orange Hair: Orange Strength Level: Orange Known Super Human Powers: Crushing oranges, can destroy absolutely ANYTHING. Especially oranges. Weapons: An incredibly big fist, morning breath of horror, and a couple of bass guitars Musical Likes: Rock and also Roll Turn Ons: The light Turns Offs: The light when Crash done Powers The Return Of The Aquabats: :Punk Rock Super Fist (Breaks Rocks) The Fury Of The Aquabats: :Master of Disaster, Punk Rock Fist The Aquabats Vs. The Floating Eye of Death: :Destruction, Construction The Aquabats Coloring & Activity Book: :Can Destroy absolutely anything. Trivia External links Crash's Online Bio Category:Band Roster